Known methods of fabricating three-dimensional objects may include the inkjet printing described in Patent Literature 1, fused deposition modeling (FDM), sheet lamination, inkjet binder, stereo lithography (SL), and selective laser sintering (SLS).
Among the conventional methods is most typically used an inkjet printing method of forming a laminate of patterns by ejecting ultraviolet-curable resins using a 3D printer. This inkjet printing method of fabricating a three-dimensional object includes the steps of transforming the design and mechanism of interior and exterior shapes of a final product into a data format using a three-dimensional CAD, slicing the obtained data to create pattern data of multilayered sliced pieces of data by computer, and ejecting the ultraviolet-curable resins from a head according to the pattern data to form a laminate of layers.
Conventionally, three-dimensional objects fabricated by this technique may be decorated (with patterns and/or in colors).